Ornitholestes
Ornitholestes is a species of theropod dinosaur that lived during the Jurassic, 150 million years ago. Facts Ornitholestes are stalkers; they track their prey by stalking it through the woods, and will usually attack the smaller members of groups of prey. Ornitholestes are also highly aggressive, and can be easily provoked into attacking other creatures. They can also be quickly brought down by shooting them directly in the neck with an electric dart, but shooting them in the side or below the neck has little effect. In Primeval: New World ''Babes in the Woods (New World Episode 1.7) Two Ornitholestes came through an Anomaly into the woods on the northern side of Mount Seymour in the present day. One of them encountered Bobby in the woods, and when it was aggravated by the flash of his camera, it attacked him and killed him by ripping his chest open with its jaws. The Ornitholestes subsequently stalked a nearby cabin, where it eventually attacked Mac Rendell, Toby Nance and Natalie. When the three fled in a van, the Ornitholestes initially chased them, but eventually gave up when the van moved too fast for it to keep up. One of the Ornitholestes subsequently stalked Evan Cross, Dylan Weir and Angelika Finch through the woods, and eventually attacked and pursued Ange through the trees. Ange lured the Ornitholestes into an ambush, and Dylan knocked the creature out by shooting it directly in the neck with a taser dart. Evan, Ange and Dylan then dragged the unconscious Ornitholestes through the woods in a bag in search of the Anomaly, while the other Ornitholestes stalked and followed them through the woods. The remaining Ornitholestes eventually attacked, but when Evan shot it in the arm with a taser dart, the creature fell from a nearby cliff into a river below, but survived the fall. After returning to shore, the Ornitholestes found Evan, Ange and Dylan again and attacked them again. However, when the trio fended off the Ornitholestes' attacks, the creature retreated from them through the woods back to the Anomaly, and fled back through. Errors *In ''Primeval: New World, Ornitholestes is portrayed with a nose horn, which was disproved in 2003 and 2005 as just being a piece of bone that fell out of place. *Ornitholestes is portrayed with pronated hands, which is impossible in real life for all theropod dinosaurs, as they couldn't pivot their wrists without breaking them. *The Ornitholestes in New World is much larger and bulkier than any known from fossils. *The Ornitholestes in New World has very little plumage aside from a small amount of quills on its back; while in real life, it is almost certain that Ornitholestes had downy covering over much of its body. *Due to its similar quills and nasal horn, the New World Ornitholestes are theorised by some fans to have possibly been based upon the Ornitholestes seen in Walking with Dinosaurs and its special, The Ballad of Big Al. Category:Creatures Category:New World Creatures Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Mesozoic creatures Category:Jurassic creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures that cause deaths